Quand la pluie tombe
by Ch0chette
Summary: Quand l'espoir d'une nuit s'efface comme les traces sous la pluie


_Un nouvel Os_

_Parce que je sais faire pratiquement que sa _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Je l'ai commencé il y quelque mois déja mais je n'arivait pas à la terminer._

_Alors là je suis fière de moi :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elle n'irais pas, elle en avait décidé ainsi, c'était même pour cette raison là qu'elle se trouvait dans un parc assis sur une balançoire, se basculant d'avant en arrière, tout doucement, tel une berceuse, une berceuse pouvant enfin la calmer.

Et la pluie tombait, ruinant son maquillage, son brushing parfait, la lavant définitivement de ses rêves et de ses espoirs. Le ciel n'avait pas voulu lui accorder son vœu le plus cher, mais il restais tout de même solidaire, laissant tomber de l'eau, lui aussi.

Elle n'irait pas lui souhaiter un bon voyage car elle savait très bien que le faire donnerai un tout autre sens a son geste, représenterai plus qu'un au revoir, pour lui comme pour elle. Ce geste reviendrai à renier ses sentiments, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela reviendrai à le pousser dans les bras d'une autre, se serait faire une croix sur la plus belle nuit qu'elle ai jamais passé de toute sa vie.

Et sa lui faisait mal, sa lui lancinais le cœur de savoir qu'elle était impuissante, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir, que quoiqu'elle fasse il partirait et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer

La pluie tombait drue maintenant, et elle se mit à repenser à la soirée d'hier. Elle avait voulu l'empêcher de partir mais ne s'était pas résolu à allez le voir et puis finalement avait pris le chemin de sa chambre tard le soir alors que tout le monde était couché. Au début, elle avait hésité et puis avait frapper trois petits coups à la porte.

--Entrez

Elle était rentrée prudemment et il fut surpris quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer à finaliser ses valises.

--Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Casey.

--Je ne veux pas que tu parte.

Il s'était alors tourné vers elle, blasé.

--Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'y vais, c'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle alors Casey ça suffit maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre, Marti n'as pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis c'est pas toi qui réussira

Sur ces mots il était parti vers son armoire et Casey avait l'impression d'avoir eu, a nouveau, un couteau en plein cœur. Elle se déplaça rapidement, et se planta devant lui, lui agrippant le col et le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

--Tu ne peux pas partir, pour notre survie à tous. Tu ne peux pas partir, comment allons-nous vivre sans toi. Pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu me laisse tomber pour elle, dis-moi, je ne comprends pas, me voir en pleurs, accroché à ton tee-shirt n'est pas suffisant ? Reste, par pitié, reste.

Elle maintenait son regard dans le sien, un regard rempli de détresse et de larmes qui striaient désormais ses joues rose. Et puis sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Sauvagement, avec toute son âme comme si cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça.

Petit à petit il l'entrainait vers son lit en enlevant un à un ses vêtements en les balançant n'importe où dans la chambre.

Ce fuit la première fois de Casey, et elle s'était dérouler comme elle l'espérait, Il avait était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qui l'avait touché. Mais le lendemain matin, elle s'était retrouver toute seule dans son lit, elle s'était habille rapidement et était descendu pour savoir s'il était toujours là. Les valises étaient dans l'entrée, mais Derek n'était pas là

Elle ne voyait plus rien à cause des larmes et de la pluie qui se mélangeaient dans ses yeux, mais elle s'en fichait, elle continuait de se balancer comme si tout était normal, comme si sa vie n'était pas gâché à présent.

Juste avant de partir elle avait aperçu du coin de la rue, un taxi partir en direction de l'aéroport. Il avait serrer tout le monde dans ses bras. Marti plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher son frère, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, éclatant en sanglots.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin, Derek s'était vite détourné mais les larmes avait été perçus par elle. Pourquoi, si c'était tellement dur pour lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait ?

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son cœur, à elle, se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Nora lui adressa, à lui, un regard navré et posa sa main sur son épaule, Derek lui adressa un pauvre sourire, qui fit encore plus mal à Casey que s'il avait hurlé qu'il la détestait de toute la force de ses poumons.

C'était un vrai déluge à présent, et Casey entendit le bruit d'un avion au dessus de sa tête, elle leva les yeux, et regarda l'avion s'élever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Elle retint les sanglots dans sa gorge et son visage se crispa sous la souffrance et la douleur que lui provoquait son départ.

D'une voix tremblante et misérable, elle murmura

--Au revoir Derek.

--Tu veux plus me voir pour me dire au revoir ?

Elle sursauta et se leva brusquement de la balançoire. Petit à petit, Derek sortit de derrière les buissons, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, dégoulinant de pluie, un sourire sur les lèvres et un étrange éclat dans les yeux, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, cette nuit.

--Qu'est-ce… qu'Est-ce que tu fais là.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et pris sa main dans les siennes, la chaleur de sa peau la surprit tandis qu'il caressait lentement le dessus de sa main avec son index. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

--Je me suis aperçu que ce que je voulais avait toujours était ici.

Et doucement il captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque afin d'approfondir, ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent et Casey remarqua que Derek avait perdu son sourire; elle l'interrogea du regard.

--Me pardonneras-tu, un jour? Te t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça ?.

Pour toute répondre elle lui adressa un sourire aimant et l'embrassa à nouveau.

--Si tu promets de rester auprès de moi pour toujours.

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant en acquiesçant il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent chez eux, sans s'apercevoir que la pluie avait cessé de tomber


End file.
